Through my veins
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the just-kiss-her community on LJ. Prompt "If this were a movie, the leading lady would refuse to leave her love's bedside. She'd forget to eat, barely sleep. She'd need to be there to be the first thing he saw when he woke." BeckerJess


**Title: **Through my veins

**Author:** little_profiler

**Fandom:** Primeval

**Pairing:** Becker/Jess

**Rating:** T (just in case)

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to ITV1. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. The idea of the story as well as the story itself – including all possible pre- or sequels published afterwards – are mine.

**Summary:** Written for just-kiss-her. The prompt was "If this were a movie, the leading lady would refuse to leave her love's bedside. She'd forget to eat, barely sleep. She'd need to be there to be the first thing he saw when he woke. But this isn't a movie, and if the medics expected that sort of scene at Becker's bedside, well then clearly they underestimated Jess." by hiddencait.

**Warnings:** not beta-read

**Author notes:** Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm addicted and I need therapy. Well, as long as it doesn't really affect my life – apart from serious sleep deprivation, but I can handle that – I have no intention of starting any therapy whatsoever. ;)

They had seen a lot of things over the years they've treated dinosaur bites and scratches from the claws of future predators. But what they witnessed that day was completely different.

They had seen members of the team taking hits for each other more than once. They were ready to die for each other, that much was for sure. And they were all ready to die for Miss Parker, the only member of the team who wasn't used to all this and had a more frightful nature than the soldiers who had faced dinosaurs of all sorts already.

They had underestimated her thinking that she was scared and weak when she faced dangerous situations and possible death.

Of course, they had expected her to sit at the medical bay waiting for news on his condition while he was in surgery.

Captain Becker had been attacked by an Allosaurus, a rather big, and very fast carnivore. It had slammed him against a wall, breaking a few of his ribs during the attack. Then it had almost bitten off his leg.

They would be able to save the leg. The problem was the amount of blood he had lost. They tried to compensate the blood loss with transfusions and infusions of saline solution. But it didn't look good.

Dr. Monroe stormed out of the surgery, calling for a nurse. "We need more blood," he told her. "AB negative."

"We… don't have any donated blood anymore," the nurse quietly replied.

Jess jumped up from her seat. "Maybe I can help," she offered. "I am O negative."

Dr. Monroe looked at her. Then gave her a quick nod.

Jess followed the nurse into a separate room. She wasn't too fond of needles and she had donated only once before. But if she could help Becker, she would do what it took.

She tried not to wince when the needle was stuck into her arm.

"Just lay still," the nurse told her. "I'll come to get the blood in a few minutes."

She wasn't sure how long it was until the nurse reappeared, taking the needle out of her arm. Jess looked at the small bag of blood. "Won't he need more?"

The nurse smiled at her, hurrying to prepare the blood for the surgery. With the regular medical exams it was unnecessary to test Jess's blood beforehand. "We can't take more blood," she explained. "It might harm you if we do."

"But…" Jess wanted to argue, but she knew it was pointless.

Dr. Monroe appeared in the doorway. "Where's the blood?" he almost shouted.

The nurse quickly handed him the bag.

"Try to get more," he ordered. "We'll need it!"

"You should lie down a little longer, just in case you get dizzy from donating," the nurse told Jess with a smile before hurrying out of the room.

Jess looked at the apparatus next to her bed. Becker needed more blood, and they still didn't have any. He was dying because they refused to take more blood from her. She was fine after donating half a litre. She could donate more…

Carefully, she took the needle from the tablet where the nurse had placed it before rushing out of the room. Her hand immediately started to shake. God, she really didn't like needles.

She could do this. She had to. Becker needed more blood.

Switching on the apparatus, she carefully stuck the needle into her other arm. Luckily, it didn't take her long to hit the vein.

"Tell them we need the darn blood bags as soon as possible," she heard the nurse almost yell in front of the door.

She leaned back down on the bed. They would soon have enough blood to save Becker's life, hopefully.

"What takes them so long?" Jess heard Dr. Monroe asked only seconds before everything around her went black.

"I don't know," the nurse replied. "They said they'll send the bags over as soon as possible."

"We don't have any more time," Dr. Monroe insisted. "We can't compensate the blood loss with saline solutions any longer."

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice quiet.

Dr. Monroe sighed, and then nodded. Looking around the waiting room, he frowned. He hadn't expected Miss Parker to leave before she had any information on Captain Becker's condition. Usually, she stayed here, even overnight if necessary, until she was sure her co-workers were fine.

"Where's Miss Parker?" he asked.

The nurse looked at him in confusion before shrugging. "Still in the exam room, I think."

Dr. Monroe almost kicked the door open, and stopped dead at the sight in front of him.

"Oh, my God," the nurse gasped.

Rushing to her side, Dr. Monroe removed the needle from Jess's arm. She was pale and already unconscious, but still alive. "Saline solution," he ordered, looking at the filled bag in the apparatus. "And get the blood to Captain Becker!" If she risked her life to safe his, it shouldn't be for nothing.

Nodding, the nurse hurried to do as she was told. She shouldn't have left Miss Parker alone in the room, not with the apparatus, anyway. But she knew the young girl's attitude towards needles. She'd never guessed she would do this.

Dr. Monroe pushed Jess's bed out of the exam room into one of the sick rooms. He looked at her slim figure on the bed. He had expected any member of the team to risk their life for someone else, but not her. He had clearly underestimated her.

Now, he needed to explain the incident to Lester. He could only hope that the blood Miss Parker had donated saved Captain Becker's life. This would certainly be the only thing that could calm Lester down and keep him from firing Dr. Monroe.

About an hour later, the doors to the surgery opened, and Dr. Brown pushed a bed along the corridor.

"How is he?" Dr. Monroe wanted to know.

"I'm fine," Becker grumbled, his voice sounding drunk from the anaesthesia.

"Good to see you back, Captain," Dr. Monroe said, smiling at him. He sighed with relief.

"I'll take him to a room to let him wake up properly," Dr. Brown said, pushing the door open.

Dr. Monroe opened his mouth to object, but Dr. Brown had already pushed the bed inside. Sighing, he followed them.

"Jess?" Becker mumbled, suddenly seeming awake and as clear as possible given his current situation. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Brown couldn't know this room was already taken," Dr. Monroe explained.

"What _happened_?" Becker insisted.

"She bustled to donate blood for you," the doctor told him. "It was a bit too much, but her condition isn't life-threatening. She'll be fine."

"I'll take you to another room," Dr. Brown offered, already pushing his bed towards the door.

"No," Becker exclaimed, holding her back. "No, I… I want to stay here."

Dr. Monroe and Dr. Brown exchanged a smile as the latter pushed Becker's bed right next to the one Jess was lying in.


End file.
